


Chance, Change and Dreams

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Snowells, Snowells Week 2019, but it must be requested, day 7 free prompt, fluff and a little bit of humour, in the form of comments, pwp that evolved into fluff and a decided lack of porn, willing to add a second chapter with actual shenanigans, wtf?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Chance is a capricious beast but it often makes gifts of the smallest inconsequential things which prove to be life changing; if not in that moment, then inevitably later. Change comes to us all, if we're lucky we achieve our dreams. Harry and Caitlin were trapped together; alone in the cabin, snowed in with supplies and something even better - privacy.





	Chance, Change and Dreams

Chance is a capricious beast but it often makes gifts of the smallest inconsequential things which prove to be life changing; if not in that moment, then inevitably later. Change comes to us all. If we're lucky we achieve our dreams. Harry and Caitlin were trapped together; alone in the cabin, snowed in with supplies and something even better - privacy.

Two weeks earlier:

Iris waved a letter under Caitlin's nose. "Now why did I have to fish this out of the trash?"

"Because I'm not going and it's garbage." Caitlin reached for the paper, her intentions of crumpling and disposing the invitation very obvious.

"Oh no, we need you to go and represent STAR labs. It's about time the world begins to see us in a positive light." Iris spun around and paraphrased from the letter: "Tanhauser Labs wants you to present on your latest bio-engineering experiments. That's terrific!"

"My mother is meddling. She's not interested in my research other than in how she can show me her team is doing more and better things with the same information."

Iris crossed her arms, the letter still secure in her grip. "You don't know that."

"Right, you haven't met Carla. She makes Killer Frost look like Snow White." Caitlin shook her head as Iris snorted. "What I need is a huntsman willing to take an axe to the evil queen."

"Wow, this got dark quick." Iris scanned the paper again then spoke. "It's just for a weekend, but how about we sweeten the pot? Make it a week's vacation?"

"Can we afford me being gone that long?"

"So, you're considering this." Iris nodded. "Good, and things in Central City have been settling down after the last rash of meta human attacks. We've got a lot of deep talent on our team and you being gone isn't an issue. Besides, we've got allies. In an emergency all we have to do is ask for help."

"It's not that simple -"

"Caitlin, how long since your last vacation? Have you had one in recent memory?" Shaking her head, Iris continued, "I don't think so."

"I'm fine, I don't need -"

Unrepentant with her newest interruption, Iris smiled. "What you need is a change of pace and this invitation is a golden ticket. Two birds, one stone. You get to take a week for yourself. Well, mostly. And,--" Iris held up her finger, wagging it in front of Caitlin's nose, "--you can improve STAR lab's social standing."

"What if I agree to go but don't attend?" Caitlin sat back in her chair, raising one brow as she asked her question. "What would you do then?"

"Thanks for the heads up." Iris's smile morphed into a smirk worthy of the Reverse Flash. "I'm going to send you with that huntsman you mentioned, but he'll be there to make sure you behave. There won't be any axes and your mom's neck is off limits."

"Fine. I can talk Cisco into anything."

"Another good point." Iris tapped the letter to her lips as she thought. "We'll keep him here but we've got another talented person who'll be sure to keep you entertained." Iris made a dramatic pause and then announced, "Harry can go."

"Harry?"

"Harry." Iris nodded, pleased with her solution. "You can drive down together, spend the weekend together and afterwards he flies back so you can have time for yourself."

"I don't see any loopholes." Caitlin slumped her shoulders and made sure to hide her face from Iris. "You win."

"Don't think about it like that, STAR labs wins."

"Not much better." Caitlin ran her hands over her thighs and hoped her racing heart and flushed cheeks would go unnoticed by the reporter. Having Harry as a weekend companion had been the focus of several of her fantasies - but how would he feel about this? Would she die of anticipation or humiliation?

"I'll book everything." Iris waved the letter once again at Caitlin. "A rental car, a cute chalet and RSVP with the science convention. This is gonna be perfect!"

Caitlin finally faced Iris and kept her lips pinched shut, only nodding. There didn't seem to be any way of this situation. Deep in her gut she hoped Iris was right and that this week of 'vacation' wouldn't turn into a perfect disaster.

><><><><

Barry and Iris cornered Harry in the lounge as the older man sat drinking his umpteenth coffee of the day. "Harry," said Barry in his friendliest tone, "we've got a proposition for you."

Without a change of expression, Harry said flatly, "No."

"Barry, let me take the lead." Iris patted her husband on the shoulder and then stepped closer to her target. "Harry, you're taking a mini-vacation so you can assist Caitlin."

"Snow doesn't need my help."

"To be honest, you'd be helping STAR labs too." Iris shushed Barry as he was about to interfere, waving her hand. "She's been invited to give a talk at a convention happening in Vermont and because her mother's company is the primary sponsor she feels …" Iris paused and hid her smile as Harry set down his drink and frowned. "She feels a bit of pressure to make a good presentation."

"Snow is brilliant, there's no reason for her to feel any pressure."

"I have to agree, but sometimes a person just needs some private support." Barry swung an arm around Iris, squeezing gently. "It's all about the little things."

"And having someone who you know has your back can mean the world." Iris saw the moment Harry's gruff indifference crumbled. "Did we mention this is not an out of pocket excursion?"

"Next time lead with that." Harry grunted and downed the rest of his drink. "You two look guilty. What aren't you telling me?"

><><><><

Even though she was sure Harry couldn't hear her from inside the rented car where she stood waiting in the early morning light, she greeted him. "Hey!" Caitlin hefted her overnight bag onto her shoulder and started to pick up her two suitcases. Harry put on the hazard flashers as he double-parked on the street and jumped out.

"Let me." Harry gave Caitlin a level look that clearly stated, 'hey, I know you're capable, but let me help.'

"It's nice weather at least right now, right? It's cold but not snowing." She chuckled nervously. "Vermont's roads are in good shape too."

"Are you worried about my driving?" Harry settled Caitlin's luggage in the trunk, her perfectly matched set managing to make his scuffed and worn luggage look sad and defeated. "I'm not a complete bastard, we can share driving duties." He turned around and gave her a slight smile. "Next stop, more coffee."

An hour into the drive and sipping the last of her CC Jitter's brew, Caitlin looked at Harry as he concentrated. He seemed to be unaffected by her presence and that made her a bit angry. No, angry was too strong a word. Upset - she was upset. Her stomach was a battlefield of butterflies and the man who starred in her daydreams was calm, cool and collected.

"Need more?"

Caitlin jerked in her seat. How did Harry know she wanted more of his attention? Reality crashed back on the brunette…he meant more coffee. "I could stand to stretch my legs."

"You'd have to. This rental isn't the cheap economy I was expecting, but it isn't all that roomy." Harry risked taking a longer glance at his passenger. "You can laugh, Snow."

"Harry, I know I can - and once you say something funny, I will."

Harry grinned at Caitlin's joke. "We'll stop at the next town. I'm getting hungry."

"Sounds good." Caitlin withdrew a printed itinerary from her purse and shook her head, huffing her amusement. "Iris even took into account stopping for gas, food and coffee. There's a list of recommended cafes."

"That's where you're wrong." Harry took his eyes off the road once more to gauge Caitlin's mood. "I have standards, and while food is food, coffee is paramount."

"I should have guessed."

"We've been co-workers for a long time but this is the first time we've been forced into each other's company. There's a lot we don't know about each other."

"Forced? More like gentle persuasion." Caitlin twisted her fingers together. "I mean, I'm happy to spend this time with you!" She side glanced at Harry again and when his lips made the merest downward quirk, she spoke. "Let's be frank with each other."

"We're co-workers, not best friends. Don't worry about being frank."

"You make it hard to be best friends, but don't lie to me or yourself, Harry. We're friends. A mere co-worker doesn't risk his life saving someone from a gorilla."

"Grodd wasn't just a gorilla." The corner's of Harry's lips lift. "A powerful psychic gorilla with homicidal tendencies."

"How can you smile about that?"

"Pretty easy. I'm alive to tell the tale, and so are you."

Harry's admission made the pit of Caitlin's stomach warm. She'd been touched by his reckless disregard for his safety - and his steadfast refusal to run without her. Harry was worthy of so much more appreciation than he thought. "Thank you."

"…" Harry grunted and tightened his fingers on the steering wheel. "The next town is Sterling, yeah? Navigate us to a decent place for a cup of joe."

><><><><><

Caitlin took the keys off the middle of the table in full view of Harry. "No arguing, I'm driving."

"Wasn't going to." Harry signaled to the waitress. "I'd like the check and two coffees to go, please."

Caitlin cradled the keys, forcing down irrational anger as the woman gave Harry a sultry smile. Deciding jealousy was not just stupid but would wreck their trip, Caitlin stood. "I can go warm up the car if you wanted a chance to talk to Tracy."

"Who?"

"The waitress. You know, the very nice one wearing the Tracy nametag and giving you the eye."

"The eye?" Harry scoffed. "She was attentive, I'll grant you that, but that's what happens when you're not paid a living wage and depend on tips."

"It wasn't only that…" Caitlin shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I've never seen you with…" She let her eyebrows rise and widened her eyes at Harry, tilting her head a little. "With companionship!"

"Companionship? Do you mean like a dog? You know the kind of life we live isn't nine to five, and dogs especially need proper care."

"Never mind. I'm going to start the car."

Caitlin stomped out of the small diner without looking back. If she had, she would have seen Harry gaze after her retreating form with unashamed longing.

Tracy came back with the bill and two cups of coffee. "Your girlfriend is lucky. Most guys flirt right back at me."

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend." Harry pulled out his wallet and handed Tracy two twenties. "Keep the change."

"Thanks." Tracy shrugged and gave Harry a wondering kind of smile. "You look at her as if she were. Have a nice day, handsome." She winked and strutted to the next table's customers.

><><><><

"Take the next exit."

"I'm fine, I could keep driving for hours." Caitlin protested weakly. The rental was not hard to drive, but it wasn't as easy as her own car was - and driving an unfamiliar car on winter roads was its own special hell. Sure, there must be insurance, but who needed extra stress like that?

"I'm sure you could, but we made better time than expected and the next exit has our motel rooms."

"Oh." Caitlin conveyed relief and chagrin in equal measures. "All right."

><><><><

Caitlin parked in front of the motel's office and darted inside before Harry finished removing his seatbelt. She'd checked into a hotel with a man before - she'd been married for goodness' sake. This was a work trip, they were co-workers. But for some unfathomable reason all Caitlin could think of was how intimate it was to spend the night with Harry; even though they weren't in the same room. Feeling all kinds of stupid and silly, she wanted to put herself back on an even keel with treating the check-in as a confident adult.

"Hi! I've got two rooms reserved, for Snow?" Caitlin was proud how her voice didn't shake. She was a little less proud how her legs shook at hearing Harry enter the office behind her and stand close. How could she be so aware of his body heat?

"About that, there's only one available." The disheveled man on duty let his newspaper drop to the counter he sat behind and nodded. "Reservation system's been wonky. I got it fixed three times this month. Man, it just never ends! But I can give you ten bucks off the room rate." He turned to scoop up a solitary key and drop it on his paper. "Room one-oh-two, good spot next to the ice machine at least."

Harry coughed. "Yup, always good to have easy access to ice."

Caitlin glared at Harry. "There's such a thing as too much ice."

"I'll take my chances."

"No big deal." Caitlin took the pen the motel manager offered and signed the paperwork, then picked up the key. Inside her head she began repeating a mantra. No big deal. No big deal. No big deal…

><><><><

"It could be worse." Harry set Caitlin's overnight bag on the bed closer to the bathroom and his own on the other. "What if they'd only had a single?"

"I guess."

"Or we could have gone across the road to the other motel." Harry lifted the curtain and pointed. "And I can see another one off in the distance."

"I guess I was more tired than I thought or else I'd have left to find a motel with more rooms." Caitlin poked her head inside the bathroom and then turned back to face Harry. "We can still leave."

"Not worth the aggravation. Let's find somewhere half decent to eat and get some rest. The sooner we leave in the morning, the sooner we get to the science conference."

"Mmm."

><><><><

Caitlin drove from morning until afternoon, only allowing Harry to drive after he reminded her she had to prepare for the talk she was giving, even if all she needed to do was re-read her notes. It was full dark as they rolled into Chester. The town was clothed in a fresh layer of snow that made the quaint stone buildings and colonial atmosphere even more photogenic. The expected giant modern complex the convention was to be held at was less new and actually fit rather well with the historic style of the area.

Harry drove past the convention centre, the silence of the surroundings making the crunch of tires on snow easily heard. "Refresh my memory? I know the general direction, but what's the address of our hotel?"

"Yes, of course." Caitlin dug in her purse for the itinerary sheet, scanning for the information. "Beryl's Bed and Breakfast. 40, The Common. We're on Main street, so it should be up on the left, coming real soon."

"I see a sign, but that building isn't anywhere big enough for twenty rooms." Harry slowed the car and parked next to a single car. "Iris said this was always packed with people."

"I'm beginning to sense a theme with what Iris says and what actually happens," Caitlin grumbled. "Just enough."

"At least the place is well lit, they're open for business." Harry shrugged. "Let's check-in."

Beryl was a handsome woman in her mid fifties, wearing sensible winter flannels and with vast experience handled her two new customers. "List of local attractions, includes all museums, antique stores, book sellers, restaurants and gas stations." She pointed to the rack of brochures next. "Brochures." She pulled the simple map from her printer tray and circled the cabin reserved for Caitlin and Harry. "Your cabin is lucky number seven. I understand you're both here for two nights and then the rest of the week you'll --" she gestured with her pen at Caitlin, "--be solo. Breakfast is provided from nine a.m. until eleven a.m. in the creatively named 'Food Cabin' already labeled on your map. It's in the middle, can't miss it."

Harry and Caitlin blinked at each other and made tiny polite smiles.

Beryl gave them the keys to the cabin then the map and ushered them out the door. "Enjoy."

Harry got in the car and laughed. "That was the fastest I've been checked in and given the bum's rush out of a place."

"Me too! What had her in such a hurry?"

"Well, whatever or whoever it was, it's none of my business." Harry jammed the key in the ignition. "So, where's our cabin in the woods?"

><><><><

"Oh my god, I thought you were just making a joke - but Cisco is going to be so jealous when he finds out you're making accurate prophecies." Caitlin let her jaw drop. The 'cabin in the woods' was spectacular; an A-frame building that looked as if it had sprouted in place under the massive snow-covered pines that grew thickly all over the property. "Iris sure can pick'em."

"I'm less angry at Iris too." Harry came to a stop half-way down the gravel drive. He could feel the weight of Caitlin's curiosity and so he explained, "If it snows more then there's less to shovel out of the way."

"And that's why you're STAR lab's resident genius."

Harry tipped his ball cap and smirked. "I'm always thinking."

"I'm actually looking forward to giving that talk just so I can relax afterwards." Caitlin brandished the cabin key. "Let's explore!"

The front door opened on well oiled hinges and the light switch next to it turned on small pot lights all around the circumference of the room. Caitlin turned around and almost ran smack into Harry who carried all their luggage. "Stop acting like a servant. You don't have to fetch and carry everything." She bit her lip and continued in a softer tone, "You can take time to relax too. You're supposed to babysit me but I've come to terms. Facing my mother will be a snap."

"I wasn't." Harry shrugged. "I'm trying to be a friend." He set everything down and closed the front door. "Trying."

"…" A tentative smile graced Caitlin's face. "Harry, my friend, let's go see what this shack has in the way of amenities."

Decorated with country charm, the overstuffed couch in red plaid matched the two red wingback chairs of the main living space that flanked the empty hearth of the fireplace, a welcoming stack of wood ready for use next to the iron tools used to control the fire. The thermostat controlling the rest of the cabin's heat had been found as well - from the list of information printed on the backside of Beryl's map.

Wooden floors gleamed, the dark stained maple a contrast to all the other white painted trim in the cabin. Underfoot were a careful collection of scatter rugs and runners, all with jewel tones of red.

The kitchen area was small but well designed and equipped considering the nature of the cabin rentals - most often for vacationers more interested in dining out than cooking for themselves. The main floor had a gorgeous claw foot tub - the biggest one Caitlin had ever seen outside of a magazine and luxuriously fancy showerhead.

It was upstairs that Caitlin was tempted to call Iris and give her a piece of her mind. One bedroom and one only. The bed was giant, but how could she casually offer to share a bed with Harry? Nope. Not possible.

"Flip a coin for rights to the bedroom?" Harry padded into the room and whistled. "Seeing as I'm acting like a friend, you won't get an empty offer from me to take the couch." He moved further into the room and admired the layout. "I'm only staying for two nights and you'll have it the rest of the time." Smiling wider, Harry added fuel to the fire. "Y'know a good friend would say I'm right."

"I see what you're doing." Caitlin flipped off Harry. "It's not working. Let's go argue about this over some food and then drive around town some more."

"Friends are sooooo hard to please."

><><><><><

Fed and now familiar with the layout of the town of Chester, Caitlin drove herself and Harry back to their cabin in the woods. She parked half-way down the drive as Harry had and smiled to herself thinking about how such a small thing was a brilliant idea.

She slammed her car door, giggling as snow fell off a nearby tree branch, trotting to the trunk of the car - intent on getting to the snack supplies before Harry could do his pack mule impression again.

Harry got out of the car and unlocked the cabin, waiting to hold the door open. "Hurry or you come off my friend list."

Caitlin smiled and hurried.

><><><><><

In the morning examining the printed map of Beryl's Bed and Breakfast Cabins led them to discover a discrete and carefully cleared path behind the building leading to the centre of the property. Inside the Food Cabin a gregarious and portly grandmotherly type took their orders, waited the tables and cooked with the help of a teen with a strong family resemblance.

Back out in the sunshine Caitlin lifted her face to the sky. "Did you want to take some time for yourself? I promise not to run away. I'm actually kinda getting excited to present my paper."

"Now, what kind of friend would I be if I abandoned you?" Harry moved beside Caitlin and lifted his face and started scanning the sky, copying Caitlin. "There's a whole convention centre of scientists holding court. We'll listen to some speeches then duck out so you can prepare for yours and then do whatever."

"You're better at this friend stuff than you think."

><><><><

Caitlin's speech was a rousing success and after a good half hour of eager questions from her scientific peers, she and Harry escaped to wander picturesque downtown Chester. A light snow began to fall and steadily grew stronger, the fluffy flakes piling into a thick blanket.

Dinner was a celebration and Caitlin indulged with wine, coaxing Harry to join in the indulgence, insisting they could easily walk to their lodgings or call a taxi. Beryl's helpful map had both the town's taxi company numbers. A quick discussion and agreement to stock up on more wine at the liquor store, Caitlin and Harry cabbed there and then back to the cabin. The rental car was left in the parking lot of the Convention centre and would be safe there overnight.

The moon was out and shining as Caitlin paid the driver, then she and Harry stumbled out of the taxi. Drifts of snow were growing and the wind picked up speed with added chill. A bit of sudden sobriety hit Caitlin. "If it keeps snowing like this, we'll be snowed in."

"As your friend, I'm sayin' why you worried? I thought the cold never bothered you anyway." Harry kept a poker face, swinging the bottles of wine they'd bought into the crook of his arm, waiting patiently for Caitlin to react.

Delight warred with shock. "Are you quoting Frozen?!" Caitlin rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "Dork." She made a dash for the front door of the cabin and hurried to unlock it, waiting for Harry as he trudged through the ever growing blanket of snow.

"You can get a corkscrew for the wine and find glasses, yes?" Caitlin shut the door and rubbed her hands on her thighs. "I'll lay a fire."

Harry nodded, unable to trust his voice. Life was funny; if he could change a few details this would match perfectly to one of his favourite fantasies. Mmph. At least this trip had brought them closer and he felt as if Caitlin was more comfortable in his presence. "Yup."

The fire was catching well. Harry brought glasses and the opened wine over to where Caitlin sat on the couch, her bare feet drawn off the floor, resting on the cushion. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Only a penny? So frugal." Caitlin accepted a glass and Harry poured a generous amount as if to make up for her joking accusation. "Today was unexpected and wonderful."

"Talking about your interaction with your mother?" Harry felt more clear-headed; the cold had chased some of his buzz away. "Her introduction for you was actually impressive. Your stories about her have been less than stellar and from what Barry and Iris told me, you two aren't on that good of terms."

"Ugh. I don't want to talk about Carla." Caitlin took a healthy gulp of her drink and smiled into the fire. "I'm in a good place now, we're managing to be civil over fifty percent of the time." 

She laughed and Harry smiled and nodded. Sometimes a friend needed to let the other friend vent; or in this case, ramble.

"I don't know that I want to talk about anything." Caitlin took her eyes off the fire, looking at Harry with an expression he wasn't sure how to interpret. "Don't let me drink alone. I hate…ah, I don't want to hate anything. I mean, I dislike drinking alone."

Obligingly Harry took a sip. "I drank with you at dinner too."

"That's different," Caitlin airily commented, "Now we're good friends."

"Oh-kay." Harry shrugged and topped off Caitlin's wine and his own. "You want to talk about not liking to drink alone?"

"It's not about drinking alone, it's about using the word, 'hate.' It's a small change, but it's mine." Abruptly Caitlin got up and poked the fire, sending a shower of sparks up the chimney. She paced in front of its warmth for a solid minute before padding back to the couch, this time sitting closer to Harry. "I was very angry after the singularity."

"You don't need to dredge this up." Harry's voice was low and pained. "I'm no good at comfort with no idea what to say."

"That's where you're wrong; you don't have to say anything, just don't run away." Caitlin leaned back and sighed. "And I dislike how I call it,--" she made air quotes, "--'the singularity.' Ronnie died saving us all. And I'm a terrible mix of anger, sadness and guilt. I'm alive and he's not. I've been a widow longer than I was married - even including my engagement!"

"I'm not about to tell you any of that is okay."

"Good, because that would be complete bullshit." Caitlin could palpably feel Harry's shock at her choice of words. The mounting wind took that moment and rattled the windows in their frames, making both Caitlin and Harry flinch. "Shit!" Caitlin sloshed wine on her clothes. "I'm going to change into something more comfortable." She set her drink on the table, laughing. Cheeks red she glanced at Harry. "You know what I mean." Up the stairs to the bedroom Caitlin ran, embarrassment making her wonder if she should stay there and hide.

Harry finished his drink and poured another, a wistful smile playing on his lips and then fading once he heard Caitlin return. He had to keep in control, stay level-headed and listen to Caitlin - exactly as she'd asked. And in the morning he'd leave and give her the healing space she still needed.

"That's better!" Caitlin injected a bright tone into her words. "It's a good thing I didn't get wine all over the couch, huh?"

"There's worse things that could happen." Harry pushed up his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "I'm getting tired, how about you?"

"Maybe." Caitlin picked up her drink and chose to sit in the further wingback chair. "Maybe not, but you can take the bed tonight. It's only fair."

"If you insist, I'll take it." Harry emptied his wine and moved to stand next to Caitlin, resting a hand on her shoulder. "But you'll have to insist."

She looked at his large, warm hand and impulsively put her cooler hand on his and squeezed. She locked eyes with Harry. "Of all the things I want to insist on, this is doable." Just like you.

"What?!"

"I insist you take the bed?"

"You said, 'just like you' after 'this is doable.'" Harry's face went all stoic. "You know what, you must be tired because you're talking nonsense. Or I'm tired and imagining something I want to hear. Yeah, I need sleep. G'night."

Caitlin shook her head, refusing to let go of Harry's hand still on her shoulder. "What else do you want to hear?"

"Nothing you're ready to say." Harry bit his lip and shook his head, the blue of his eyes losing the heat they'd flashed with upon hearing, 'just like you.' "Nothing I deserve to hear."

Caitlin stood, embracing Harry. "We both need to take a chance. There's every possibility I've fallen in love with you and I'm scared to admit it."

"That's impossible." Harry stood stock still and tried to make sense of what Caitlin had told him. "You're still grieving Ronnie, angry at the singularity…" He patted Caitlin's back gently. "We'll put this down to drink and forget this ever happened."

"Ahhh." Caitlin let out a shaky breath. "I miss Ronnie, every day. But the way I feel about you makes me want to try again." She looked at Harry. "You feel something for me, I know it."

"Yes, but-"

Yes. Caitlin threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him.

Harry groaned, Caitlin's fingers scratching his scalp and tugging his hair in the most delightful manner. Their lips collided again, a heated kiss that was almost as warm as the roaring fire they stood in front of. Harry hoisted Caitlin's leg higher, leaning, grinding against her, desperate to feel more of her silky flesh - needing to consume her breathy sighs and whimpers as they embraced, the flickering flames painting them in warm oranges.

"Wait!" Caitlin bit her lip and opened her eyes, staring into Harry's mesmerizing blue eyes, breathing faster. "I don’t want to rush you."

Harry tenderly brushed a tendril of hair off Caitlin's forehead. "Thank you. But..." His hands sank into her hair and came to rest at the base of her skull. "This has been years in the making."

Caitlin made a sound that was three-quarters amused and one-quarter resigned. "And while I don't want to wait… For you, I would." Caitlin sighed, unconsciously rubbing her thighs together, needing to alleviate the hunger of her libido. "Rushing ahead could be a mistake."

"Rushing?" Harry let his voice display all the ire he felt, from deep in his salty soul. "Moving at a glacial pace, woman."

"Is that a Killer Frost joke?"

"Not on purpose." Fast to regain a semblance of composure, Harry brushed his lips against Caitlin's ear. "I'm the only joke I see."

"Don't ever say that again, Harry. What if -"

Harry removed his hands from the back of Caitlin's head and briefly pressed a finger against her lips to silence her. "Coulda, shoulda, woulda." He wanted to laugh at how cute she looked in her confusion. "We decide, we're the only ones who can decide if we're rushing."

"Then tell me you want me, now."

"I want you." Harry leaned and whispered into Caitlin's ear. "Now."

"Then I'm yours." Caitlin tilted her head back and smiled. "All of me for all of you."

Harry grinned, already in mid-motion to deliver another passionate kiss. "Don't threaten me with a good time."


End file.
